


Milkshakes Are Delicious

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really shouldn't be surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkshakes Are Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Milkshakes Are Delicious  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Sam really shouldn't be surprised.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

Sam walked into the room and quickly stopped. _What the hell was that?_ Silently, he began to move forward, his body ready to spring into action at a moment’s notice.

Closer.

_Closer._

He carefully peeped over the back of the couch and his mouth fell open.

Dean was leaning back a gigantic plastic cup in his hand, a straw between his teeth and making the most atrocious noises he had ever heard before.

“Dude?”

The straw plopped out of his mouth as he grinned at Sam. He pointed at the cup. “It’s a banana cream pie milkshake.”

He should’ve known.


End file.
